Love's Strongest Sacrifices
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: Rated M for safety...What would Clint do to protect Natasha? How far is he willing to go? Will he willingly go into the hands of the man he hates, Loki, to protect her? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1 The Deal

**Love's Strongest Sacrifices**

**Chapter 1 The Deal**

Clint had to hurry against time, he had to make it! He fought harder as he ran, the church was not that far away, he just had to make it. Natasha and he were not really speaking out loud about their commitment to each other, they both thought that best with all the enemies they had, however, they had agreed to date after all these years, and it was about to be ruined if he couldn't stop it. He ran faster, his legs burned with the effort, but there was no way he would let Loki get away with this…The church was in his sights, he could still make this, still stop this all from happening…He burst through the front doors and ran into the sanctuary and there stood Natasha, in a white dress, facing Loki, her face showed pain and worry, but only he could read it, to anyone else, the look on her face would be that of a happy bride, one so happy she had tears in her eyes, but Clint knew better, he knew she never cried, so she was truly upset, and that was when the preacher said it…

"If anyone has any objections as to why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…" Yes, he had made it in time!

He ran forward, his hand raised in objection, "I **OBJECT!** I object most strongly," he said waving his hands and standing between Natasha and Loki. The pastor seemed surprised, but Loki only smirked.

"Why if it isn't my little Hawk, here to celebrate with me on my wedding day," Loki chuckled. "Have you met my beautiful bride, Miss Natasha Rommanoff, soon to be Natasha Laufeyson," Clint growled in anger and Loki smirked. "You are just in time, we were just about to become man and wife…"

Clint glared at Loki, "Maybe you are not familiar with our marriage coustoms here on Earth, but let me explain it to you….When someone objects in a wedding, the wedding cannot go on, you just lost!"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my little Hawk, you see, if I wish this wedding to be completed, it will be, I may not have my staff, but I do have my magic, which is more than enough to finish this wedding out and make Miss Rommanoff my legal bride," Loki smirked at the horror on Clint's face. "See, I could fight your Avengers if I really wanted to, but that is a lot of work…I would much rather make things easy if I can, and there is one simple way to make it easy on me…" Clint glared, but he did not stop Loki, "I could simply marry one of your Avengers, and that would give me immunity against them, they won't attack on of their own…" Loki smirked, "And Miss Rommanoff was all too eligible, though I needn't use her, she was just the easiest because she was a woman…"

"Okay Loki, what is it going to take to get you to let Natasha go? What do you want for her freedom," Clint asked in a growl, but behind the anger Loki could tell he'd just defeated Clint, and he smirked.

"The way I see it Hawk, I need one of you Avengers as my significant other so that your team will not attack me, and it is helpful if they are a part of Shield so that they can defend me if Shield comes after me, so of course that was why I thought of Miss Rommanoff, but if I am not mistaken, there is another person in here that is both an Avenger and a Shield agent," Loki smirked and Clint raised his eyebrow.

"You mean…me? You want me to…date you," he asked confused.

"No Agent Barton, if I am to truly have immunity against both groups, I need a spouse, someone I am married to," Loki smirked and let the words sink in for a moment and smirked as he watched Clint's face change from confusion to surprise to fear to acceptance.

"Yo…You want me to…to marry you…"Clint trailed off.

"It's a perfectly natural thing," Loki replied with a smirk, "Of course if you do not wish to take me as your own, then I can live with Miss Rommanoff, she is quite pleasurable, and I'm sure our wedding night will be even better," Loki added to add an extra feature to the emotional turmoil Clint was facing now.

"You won't TOUCH HER," Clint growled.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my dear Hawk, if I am married to her, then she is no longer yours, she is mine…Yes, I know about you two, it was not hard to figure out…I am going to give you ten seconds to chose and then I will chose for you and continue this wedding."

Clint's eyes grew wide and he looked at Natasha, saw the pain in her eyes and sighed, "Nat, I'm sorry, it's the only way to save you…" Clint looked down at his feet and lowered his bow. "Yes Loki I…I will…" He sighed and trailed off.

"I'm sorry, what, you mumbled, maybe if you looked up and looked me in the eyes," Loki said with a smirk and Clint sighed.

Clint looked up at Loki, making eye contact and sighed again, "Yes Loki, I will…"

"You will what Agent Barton," Loki asked with a triumphant grin, he was enjoying this game, enjoying the turmoil it was causing Clint.

"Yes Loki, I will…marry you," Clint sighed and let his head drop again and Loki's grin grew into a triumphant smile, he'd known Clint would agree to save Natasha, when he'd had control of Clint's mind it was all he'd seen, Clint's feelings for the woman.

"Good, I will allow you one last parting kiss and then we must go and get you ready," Loki said with glee.

Clint sighed, yet again, and walked over to Natasha, sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry Nat, but I had to save you from this, you don't want to be his servant for the rest of your days."

"But Clint, now you will be forced to be his servant again," She said with worry.

"It's alright, I've done it before, I'll survive…"Clint looked into her eyes, trying to reassure her, but the smile never reached his eyes.

"Clint, I can't let you do this," Natasha said with sadness, truly worried about what Loki had in mind for Clint.

"It's too late Nat, I already have, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat for you and you know that," he said warmly, holding the side of her face gently in his palm.

"You two had better finish up your goodbyes because it's time to go Clint dear," Loki said in a mocking tone. "Kiss her now as your last kiss or leave, but I'm not giving you another chance."

Clint sighed, he could hear the warning in Loki's tone so he gently leaned in and kissed Natasha on the cheek, "I love you Nat, never forget that," he leaned in a second time and this time Natasha met him and they both kissed, a warm, yet passionate, kiss on the lips, a kiss that not only showed love, but showed the pain of letting the one person in your life you truly loved go, it was passionate, but it was also warm. Clint leaned in again, but that was when Loki grabbed his arm.

"Come on lover boy, we have a wedding to prepare for, lets get to work…Miss Rommanoff, you are not only invited, you are the guest of honor, please do not miss our wedding…" and with that Loki began to pull Clint away.

"I love you Clint," Natasha called after them.

"I love yo…"Clint called as he was pulled out the door by Loki.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding Plans

**Love's Strongest Sacrifice**

**Chapter 2 The Wedding Plans**

Clint sat annoyed as Loki dragged him off. When they finally stopped somewhere, it looked to be in the same church, but they had traveled far. Clint raised his eyebrow at Loki and Loki smirked.

"Yes Clint, dear," Loki said in a sickenly sweet, and mocking, voice, "we are back at the church, I had to travel far to make Widow think we were gone, but no matter, we're back and it's time to get you ready…" Loki smirked and Clint frowned.

"Alright, fine, I'll get ready, where's the stupid tux at anyway," at his question Loki smirked and chuckled at Clint and Clint frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Clint, you really are too sweet, you honestly think you are going to be the groom, oh how cute. No dear, you are not going to be the groom, you took Black Widow's place, remember?"

"But…I'm a man…"Clint stated dumbfound.

"Yes I know dear, but you see, I am the groom, you will be the bride, so we must get you ready," Loki stated with glee, loving Clint's reaction.

"But…I'm a man…"

"Yes I know, we went over this already, Clint, dear… Now, I have the perfect dress and vial for you…"

"Wait, wait, wait…No dress, I never agreed to wearing a dress," Clint said with a frown.

"Clint, dear, you agreed to take Black Widow's place, that means you get to be the bride, and the bride always wears the dress…Now you could always change your mind, but sadly that won't help you…Widow would just become one of my concubine and you would still be married to me…Face it, the only way to keep her safe is to keep quiet and do what you are suppose to be doing, so stop fighting and just do what you are told…Unless you really do want to see Widow as my concubine," Loki said with a smirk, "I'm sure she would be very pleasing to me…"

"NO," Clint answered quickly.

"Good, then we are agreed…You'll do what you are told without further argument or fighting, and Widow will be safe," Loki said with a smirk.

"What is it I have to do Loki," Clint asked with a sigh.

"There's a good submissive wife," Loki said with a chuckle, "take off all your clothes, boxers too, I have a set of briefs here for you, just count your blessings I let you wear briefs and not a thong," Clint shuddered at that thought and Loki smirked, "Maybe we'll save that for tonight, we'll see what kind of mood I'm in." Clint glared up at Loki and he chuckled, "Ah, ah, ah, remember, I can still claim her, make her mine," Loki smirked as Clint sighed and began to undress.

Clint blushed as Loki watched and Loki loved the sight. This was a joy for him to watch the agent uncomfortable in his presence, clearly Loki had the power, and he was enjoying every bit of this. Once Clint was fully undressed, Loki waited for a few minutes, making Clint wait and watching his discomfort grow. Finally with a smirk, Loki handed Clint a pair of white briefs and waited for Clint to get them on. After Clint got them on, Loki pulled out some waxing paper and handed it to Clint. Clint raised his eyebrows at Loki and Loki smirked.

"Clint, you are going to be going down the isle as my bride, I can't have a hairy bride, so you'll have to wax…I want you to wax your legs and your arms…We need a clean young lady to go down the isle," Loki said with a smirk, clearly he was enjoying this too much. "Of course, if you do not wish to continue, I can use my magic to make you look as I wish and then I can go ahead and take Miss Rommanoff as my concubine…" He smirked as Clint glared at him but began to apply the wax. "Oh and I want it all the way up…No one will see it, but I will, so wax all the way up to your briefs," Loki said with an even bigger smirk.

Clint's glare darkened, but he loved Natasha, he loved her with all his heart, and she was his only weakness, and Loki had found that. Clint sighed, he'd do anything to protect her, so he began applying the wax higher up. Clint applied it "generously," as Loki had demanded, and ripped it off quickly, also at Loki's demand. Clint worked as quickly as he could, the continued ripping bring tears to his eyes from the slight pain it caused. Once he was finished with waxing his legs and arms, Loki smiled.

"Very good Agent Barton, you are very good at following orders, you will make a very submissive wife," Loki said with a smirk and Clint frowned at him. "Next we need a chest…There is no way to make it as big as hers other then with magic, so I am just going to use this female contraption," he says holding up a bra, "and fill it up with toilet, that will give it the look it needs for this…I could just magically make you have them, and I may change you for my liking after the wedding, but for the wedding itself, I want you to look like you," Loki said with a smirk as he handed Clint the bra and the roll of toilet paper, "now go ahead, put them on," Clint sighed, but he had to, he had to protect Natasha, so he did as Loki said, he put the bra on and stuffed it with the toilet paper, making it appear as if he had a chest like a female…Loki wanted him to stuff it full, make it look wide and chesty, so Clint did, though he rolled his eyes as he did.

"Very good Barton, you are very good at this…Now, for our next part, it's the dress," Loki smirked as he pulled out a beautiful, and very girly, wedding dress. The bottom half of the dress was all white lace, leading up to the waist. All of the lace had either white flowers, also made of lace, or white butterflies, made of lace, on it. The top half of the dress was also made of lace, but it was covered in fake diamonds. At the waist of the dress there were pink flowers that went around as a belt and Clint hated it, but Loki's smile grew. "Agent Barton, you look very nice, I cannot wait until our wedding night,: Loki chuckled cruelly and Clint glared at him.

"There are just a few more things we need to complete the look and that will make everything perfect…First we need the shoes…I made sure they were perfect for this outfit," Loki said pulling out a pair of white heels that has diamond, fake, jewels up and down them to decorate them, and a five inch spike heel. Clint frowned at this, but slowly he sat down and put the shoes on. Loki smiled with glee to see Clint so submissive and then he pulled out one last thing, something that looked like some sort of kit.

"Lastly, Agent Barton, we need to do your hair and makeup," Clint pulled away at this.

"Okay, I agreed to the stupid waxing, I agreed to the underwear, I agreed to the dress and the bra, I even agreed to these stupid shoes that I am sure I cannot possibly walk in, but there is no way you can think that you can put makeup on my face, nope, no way," Clint replied with a scowl.

"Oh but Clint dear, we have to put make up on you…If we don't have at least lip stick on you, what are people going to think when you and I kiss at the end," Loki said in a mock form of hurt.

"Oh, ho, ho, no way, there will be no kissing, that is where I draw the line," Clint said firmly.

"Oh, but we have to kiss, don't you remember dear, we covered this in the rehearsal, were you that drunk…the preacher will say 'I now pronounce you man and wife,' and then he will turn to me and say, 'You may now kiss the bride.' That's tradition here, we have to do it ," Loki protested, still mocking.

"I don't care what you say, I am not kissing you, and I am not wearing makeup," Clint replied firmly.

Loki sighed dramatically, "Alright, if you say so, then I guess I really will have to take Miss Rommanoff as my concubine for our wedding night, I was so hoping things would go better between us."

"NO," Clint answered quickly and then sighed, "Alright, fine, you can…put make up on my face, I won't stop you, just leave Natasha out of this!"

Loki smirked in triumph as he pulled out the makeup. Loki had never used the stuff before, he'd just taken it from someone in the streets and asked them how to apply it to a mortal woman. After gaining this knowledge, he knew he'd be using it on Clint, he'd known all along he would force Clint into this, it was one way to tear up the Avengers and get revenge on his former servant at the same time. Loki could see the pain this was causing Clint and Natasha, he was killing two birds with one stone, no pun intended. Loki would get revenge on Clint for his disloyalty and at the same time get revenge on the Black Widow for tricking him. Loki finished up the makeup on Clint, choosing a bright red lipstick for him and a shimmering gloss to go over it, and then he moved to Clint's nails. He pulled out a pink nail polish, one to match the pink of the flowers on his dress and vial, and painted both his toe nails and finger nails. All that was left for Loki to do was Clint's hair. Clint's hair was short, too short to do anything with it, so Loki waved his hand, using his magic, and made Clint's hair grow longer, to his shoulders. Loki then moved about with a curling iron and curled Clint's hair and then put the vial over his head and smiled.

"Ah, there is my beautiful bride, all dressed up and ready for our wedding day," Loki said with a smirk. "I'll go tell the preacher we are ready, my _**love**_," Loki said love in a mocking and menacing tone and Clint scowled, but there was no backing out now, he would not risk Natasha, he loved her too much for that.


End file.
